


The Reason His Heart Beat

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221 b drabbles, 221B Ficlet, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 13 months apart Sherlock has reunited with John. He remembers and reflects as John sleeps. A 221B ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason His Heart Beat

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been betaed so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> I do not own therefore I do not profit.

Sherlock lay on the sofa, facing the back, his arms wrapped tightly around a sleeping John.  Looking down, he took in the dark circles under John’s eyes. Emotional stress and lack of sleep had left its mark on the doctor.  Even knowing there had been no other choice, guilt flooded the detective

 

Moriarty’s threats had not been empty ones and Sherlock wasn’t a heartless bastard any longer.  Being forced to leave his ‘suicide note’ with his only friend had shown Sherlock how difficult the path he had to take would be.  There would be no steady presence watching out for him, no one to care about him and no one to laugh with. He would be alone.

 

For thirteen months Sherlock had lived as a ghost, ruthlessly tracking down key players before handing them over to Mycroft. Only in the moments before sleep did he allow himself a thought of John. Once Moren, the final piece, was in custody Sherlock returned to Baker Street.

 

He’d gladly accepted the yelling and black eye when they’d reunited. After explaining everything to John, Sherlock had welcomed the five kisses that followed. Exhausted they had then collapsed onto the sofa. Still awake, he now studied John’s face.  They had been to hell and back and Sherlock accepted that, it was for John, his heart beat.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been having some health troubles for a while now. It is partly the reason Talk has not been updated. I just don't have the energy and focus to work on something so intense and lengthy. However, fingers crossed, a doctor's visit yesterday will help me so I can get myself back on track. I won't make any more promises since life has thrown me things in the past. However, I can promise you that I am working on it and will post when I am able. Right now shorter pieces like this one are allowing me to be creative and not demand too much of me. Thanks!


End file.
